My Queen
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: This story takes place during Supernatural Season 15 Episode 08. Rowena enjoys her newly found power and after the boys come to seek her help, she asks Sam to stay a little longer. Sam discovers he enjoys surrendering control to Rowena, his Queen.


**Hiya everyone, just a heads-up before reading this story, it contains some spoilers for season 15 of Supernatural as it takes place during season 15, episode 8. Besides the spoiler warning, the story will contain sex scenes (F/M) and some BDSM themes with Rowena in the role of Domme and Sam as Sub.**

**You still here with me? Awesome. When I saw Sam and Rowena interacting in episode 8 I couldn't help but feel like Sam acted very submissive towards Rowena and since Rowena is naturally quite dominant (when she's not trying to influence people or save her own life by pretending to be submissive) the interaction between the both of them felt like it could develop into something… more? And I kinda loved that idea?  
So here it is, part one of the story. Enjoy reading!**

"Samuel, be a dear…"  
Rowena held her glass up and Sam felt the blood rushing into his face, scrambling to give Rowena whatever she needed as soon as possible.  
"Yeah…"  
When he turned around, Sam looked up at Dean and quickly looked away to make sure his face would not betray him.  
Walking out of the throne room, Sam couldn't help but feel excitement and reverence towards Rowena.  
She was alive. Rowena was alive and well, looking more beautiful than ever before and finally in a place where she belonged: on a throne, in charge of absolutely everything.  
Behind the first door to the right, Sam found a dark room that seemed to function as some sort of storage with a small kitchen area. It didn't take him long to find a shelf full of fancy liquor bottles. A lot of bottles.

Sam stared at the shelf and cursed himself for not asking Rowena what she was drinking. He sniffed the glass, his lips hovering over the glass when he noticed the lipstick stain on the rim. Sam felt the urge to place his lips over the lipstick stains on the glass and his breath caught in his throat.  
What the hell was he thinking?  
It would be a pretty rude thing to do and besides that, why the fuck did he want to do it in the first place? Sam shook off the thought and looked at the bottles. Judging by the scent of the glass, Rowena had been drinking bourbon so that eliminated quite a number of bottles.  
Sam opened a couple of bottles and sniffed them until he was reasonably sure that he found the right one. He poured a generous amount of bourbon in Rowena's glass and wondered whether he could bring her anything else. Sam took a quick look around but decided against bringing Rowena something to eat as she probably didn't have to eat anyway.  
Sam walked back to the throne room and cleared his throat to announce his return.  
Rowena reached towards Sam to receive her glass and smiled warmly at him.  
"Thank you, my dove."  
Again, Sam could feel his cheeks burning and he shyly smiled back.

One of Rowena's henchmen walked into the throne room to bring some bad news about Michael. He wasn't in hell, so he would have to be topside. This was going to complicate the situation.  
Castiel, Dean, and Sam decided to get back to the bunker. They thanked Rowena and walked towards the exit. As they were leaving the throne room, Rowena walked up to Sam and took hold of his wrist.  
"How about you stay with me for a little while longer, aye?" Rowena whispered in his ear.  
Sam felt a chill run up his spine. Not in a bad way, it was more like a mix of excitement and anticipation, at least that's what he could make of it right now.  
Sam turned to look Rowena in the eyes and his breath caught when she smiled her typical pleased and somewhat challenging smile. He nodded, breathless, and unsure of what was happening here. Rowena nodded and winked at Sam.  
"Boys," she said, looking at Dean and Castiel who both turned around to look at her. "The two of you have a lot to talk about and I still need to discuss some things with Samuel. You go on without him and I'll send him back up shortly."  
Dean looked from Rowena to Sam and raised an eyebrow, the tiny movement in his face a clear question for Sam, asking him if things were okay and whether he agreed with Rowena's plan.  
"Yeah, don't worry I'll be right behind you guys." Sam said breathlessly, nodding and quickly putting a confident smile on his face.  
Dean shrugged and looked at Cass. "We'll leave you witches to your… witchy stuff then."  
Dean smirked at Sam, visibly proud of what he perceived to be a very funny remark.  
"Yeah. See you later." Sam couldn't fully keep himself from rolling his eyes and Dean pouted a bit, as he always did when it turned out that Sam and Dean did not share the same sense of humour.  
"Bye, boys." Rowena said, smiling at Dean and snapping her fingers.  
Cas and Dean disappeared with a quiet whooshing sound, leaving Sam and Rowena alone in the throne room.

Sam looked at the floor, suddenly feeling very shy and awkward. What was he doing here? Why did Rowena want him to stay? Why was his heart beating so fast?  
"Samuel, be a dear and close the door for me."  
"Sure." Sam smiled at Rowena and turned to close the open door, he heard Rowena walking away from him, back to her throne.  
With the door closed, Sam turned around and saw Rowena sitting on her throne, one leg over the other, her right elbow leaning on her knee and her chin resting on her right hand. Rowena was smiling mischievously, looking at Sam who didn't really know where to look as his eyes shifted from Rowena towards the ceiling and the floor, never resting anywhere longer than a couple of seconds.  
"Why… Why am I here, Rowena?" Sam asked, looking at the floor.  
Rowena laughed, the sound filling up the room with warmth.  
"Well Sam, why don't you tell me?"  
Sam looked up at Rowena and felt the heat rush back into his face.  
"I'm a witch, Samuel. I'm a witch and a queen. You think I haven't noticed?"  
Rowena lifted the glass towards her mouth and her lips hovered over the lipstick stain where not too long ago, Sam's lips had been. Rowena kept her eyes fixed on Sam's and Sam knew that Rowena knew.  
"Come closer, Sam."  
Sam nodded, breaking the eye lock between the two of them, eyes on the floor, walking towards Rowena on her throne.

Sam stood awkwardly in front of Rowena, not knowing what to do with all the 6ft 4 of his body.  
"Sit, Samuel." Rowena said, smiling at Sam.  
Sam looked from Rowena towards the chairs they'd just sat in behind him.  
"Not there." Rowena wagged a finger at Sam. "Here." She gestured at the empty space next to her throne, on the platform.  
"What…?"  
Rowena only gestured again. "Sit."  
Sam felt like he should protest, but there was something in Rowena's demeanour that made him obey her just like he did when he got her, her drink.  
Sam awkwardly sat down on the pedestal, his feet on the floor below, looking up at Rowena to give her a quick, uncertain smile.  
"Not like that, Sam." Rowena looked down at Sam, one eyebrow raised impatiently. "Sit properly."  
Sam hesitated for a moment, looking at Rowena for instructions. Then he realised what she wanted.

Was he going to do this?  
Sam's insides felt like they were all knotted and messed up. Several emotions were fighting for Sam's attention.  
There was fear of not knowing what was going to happen here.  
There was shame because Sam was on the floor, letting the Queen of Hell tell him what to do while he knew better than to take orders from witches.  
There was excitement because he was so close to Rowena and something might happen today.  
And finally, there was a longing inside him that wanted to be told what to do.

The feeling of longing proved to be stronger than the shame Sam felt and Sam stood up, only to kneel down on the pedestal next to Rowena's feet.  
Sam looked up again, hoping for Rowena's approval.  
Rowena smiled and leaned over, taking Sam's chin in her hand.  
"Good boy." she whispered. "Hands on your knees. Eyes down."

Even though it seemed quite condescending, Sam felt joy at Rowena's approval. He quickly put his hands, palms down, on his knees and turned his gaze towards the floor. Sam didn't know what he wanted or expected to happen here, but he figured that Rowena had a plan and he was dying to figure out what her plans with him were.

"Such an obedient lad, you are." Rowena cooed and she stroked Sam's soft hair. "I wasn't expecting you to ever kneel for me, Sam. Oh how the world has changed."  
Upon finishing her sentence, Rowena's fingers grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and yanked it back. Sam was forced to look up at Rowena, his neck exposed, his hands still on his knees but twitching out of habit, ready to try and fight off his 'attacker'.

"Dear Samuel, I should tell you that, since I am a very powerful witch, I am quite skilled at reading people's emotions and desires and I must say it surprised me when I first started feeling admiration, servitude, and even desire around you whenever we were together."  
Rowena was still holding Sam's hair, giving a little tug to emphasise what she was saying. Her face was close to Sam's and Sam swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving Rowena's.

"In the final months of my life I know your desire for me has only grown, it's become part of your aura and your being, and at this point it's gotten so obvious that just now even your brother and your angel friend may have noticed how bad you want to throw yourself at me."  
Once again, Sam couldn't keep his face from turning red and he looked away.  
Rowena's grasp softened and her fingers gently brushed Sam's scalp.

"Tell me Sam," she whispered, "what do you want me to do?"  
Sam leaned into Rowena's touch and closed his eyes. What did he want?  
"I want… I want you to do whatever pleases you and I… I have never really been in a situation like this before, so I don't really know what to do… But I want you to tell me what I should do to please you, Rowena."  
"Thank you, Sam, that is very honest of you. But don't you worry, I think you are a natural at pleasing others, but I will make sure that in the end you will be pleased as well. Somewhat at least."

Sam opened his eyes and Rowena smirked, her face and words shooting through his body like a lightning bolt, Sam's heart was beating fast and he could feel his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.  
"So do you want me to continue, Sam?" Rowena asked, letting go of Sam's hair and putting her hand on Sam's thigh knowing, without even looking, that Sam was already hard and that he wanted nothing more than to continue.  
"Yes." Sam breathed, looking at Rowena with pleading eyes. "Yes, I really want that."  
"Then it's 'yes, mistress' for you." Rowena said, taking hold of Sam's chin again.  
"Yes, mistress." Sam said quietly, "Please."  
Rowena smiled warmly at Sam. "That's my boy." she whispered, as she gently guided Sam's face closer to her own. "We are going to have a grand time together."

Sam felt Rowena's lips touch his and while his first impulse was to take her face in his hands and drown himself in her, whether it was magic or something else, Rowena was the one in control right now and Sam let her take his breath away and let the waves crash over him. She was a queen, she was his queen, and he felt honoured to serve her today.


End file.
